The Good Old Times
by Sophie Elizabeth
Summary: Valkyrie and Fletcher are left alone at Skulduggery's house and bored. They decide to travel, but what happens when something goes wrong when they teleport? Keep reading to find out…! caution: may contain traces of Valduggery...! x Important: Bitchy girl or drunken/pervy/stalker guys needed ! Form inside ! thanks a bunch :P
1. Chapter 1

**Good Old Times **

**Summary: Valkyrie and Fletcher are left alone at Skulduggery's house and bored. They decide to travel, but what happens when something goes wrong when they teleport? Keep reading to find out…! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any of the characters. All I own is the plot and any of my own characters :) **

**A/N:  
So guys I have decided to start a new fic! I got the idea from a book I was reading that has nothing to do with SP so do not ask me how I got the idea because I don't really know myself…..anyway back to what I was saying.. It would really help me if you reviewed to let me know how you like it, constructive criticism is welcome :)  
On with the fic…. **

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

**Valkyrie's P.O.V**

"I'm really bored" I stated from my position half on half of the sofa chair in Skulduggery's house.

"Really?" Fletcher asked the sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Aha. Let's do something!" I said.

"Like what?" he said sitting up from his lying down position.

"Hmm…" I say following suite. "How about we… look around?"

"Sounds like a good idea" Fletcher said smiling.

We both got up and started looking around there wasn't really anything to see though.

"I give up" I say sighing.

"I don't" fletcher said grinning "There's still one room we haven't taken a look at…"

"Fletcher, that's a private room" I say "We aren't supposed to go in there"

We both grinned and basically raced through the house of mostly living rooms to find Skulduggery's bedroom.

"I win!" fletcher said

"Hey you cheated you aren't allowed to teleport!" I pouted "Are you sure we should go in?"

"are you sure you want to go back and lie on the couch?" he asked

"Good point" I say opening the door.

Skulduggery's room was just like a normal

It had a sofa bed that didn't look like it got much use, a hat rack for his many hats and the occasional wig, a coat stand, his gun, obviously a closet for all of his 'exquisite' suits and basically everything a normal bedroom would have.

I started looking though one of the books that was on his nightstand when a slip of paper fell out and slowly glided to the ground.

On the back it said 'Ghastly (17), Erskine (17), Dexter (17), me (17)'

Now I was interested, I left it on the floor and called fletcher over.

"Fletch? Come and take a look at this would you"

He nodded and walked over to where I was standing.

Once he had fully read it he bent down to pick it up and turned it over.

We both looked at the photo and gaped.

It was younger versions of Erskine, Ghastly and Dexter all standing there and smiling in front of some shop. There was also someone else standing there which must be Skulduggery. He was tall, muscular and tanned with blonde hair and green eyes. Geez he didn't lie when he said he was good looking back then.

Wait what am I thinking? This is Skulduggery we're talking about.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked me

"Yep, well I'm pretty sure." I replied and looked closer to the photo "is that Ghastly's shop?"

He examined the photo and once he came up with an answer he said "Yeah, I guess so. What year do you think it is?"

"I have no idea."

We were standing there in silence when fletcher spoke up "this is really cool, I think we should go to Ghastly's and ask him about it, well that is if he's home. How about it?"

"I don't know Fletch; we're supposed to stay here."

"And? Here is boring and it's called teleportation, we can be there and back in less than ten seconds."

I sighed and gave him a look as if to say 'whatever' and held out my hand which he grabbed and with a small pop we were gone.

We landed in a dark room that was crammed with boxes and realised it was most probably a shed of some sort.

"Fletcher!" I whispered harshly. "where are we?"

"I-I don't know" he said quietly.

He doesn't know? He doesn't know!

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well I meant for us to go to Ghastly's shop but we're obviously not there."

I looked around and found a window.

"Fletcher? Lift me up to that window up there." I said

"Ahem… please would be nice"

"Oh whatever, Please?"

He huffed and lifted me up so I could she through the window.

It was, it was Ghastly's shop, only different.

There were other clothes in the window and other people at the counter. What the hell is going on?

I was just about to go and tell fletcher what I had just seen when people walked through the door, and the bell rang.

"Mum!" a voice rang and came into view.

Ghastly?

Wait… oh no.

"What?" his mother replied.

"Skull, Erskine and Dexter are coming over in like" he paused looking at his watch. "Three hours"

"Alright just try not to get into that much trouble!" she called after him when she noticed he had already gone through the door.

"Kids" she muttered to herself.

I wobbled a bit and fell off of Fetcher's shoulders.

"ouch" I muttered

"What is it?" he asked suddenly worried

"I don't think we're in 2012 anymore."

**A/N:  
like, hate let me know in a review ! they brighten up my day :)  
The next chapter should be up soon.  
Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes !  
Keep reading,  
Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
Sorry for the long wait just was really busy with course work and stuff like that but know I have free time so I am writing this chapter. I also realised that people wouldn't speak like Ghastly spoke to his mum so I have changed It a bit, so this chapter may seem completely different **

**Chapter 2: The Dead men **

**Skulduggery's P.O.V **

I was walking down the street with my best friends. Ghastly, Ravel and Dexter were busy talking about tonight's ball that was being hosted at his estate, while I was just walking casually behind them. I spotted two people that I don't think I've ever seen before.

A girl with long dark hair and chocolate eyes with some strange haired guy.

I was staring at the duo when a hand blocked my view and I snapped out of the trance.

"Hello, anyone home?" Dex said waving a hand in front of my face. "We were asking you if you were planning on accompanying anyone to the ball tonight? I mean it's an annual thing and everyone has known about this since forever."

"Well, not really. I thought we were all going to go alone?"

"Well so did I," Erskine said joining the conversation. "But Ghastly is going to leave us for Bryony and Dex, for Katelyn, so I guess it will be just us."

Ever since Ghastly started courting my younger sister, Bryony, our friendship got pushed to the side. He would visit to see Bryony and not me and I would end up not being able to spend much time with my child hood friend.

We kept walking and my gaze somehow found its way to that girl again.

This time when everyone noticed they didn't try to get me out of it, they followed it.

"Ah…" said Dex finally figuring it out "So that's who you've been staring at. Now everything makes perfect sense. Skulduggery likes that girl over there!" he said pointing to them

"Is there something wrong with that man?" Ghastly asked him "His hair is all spiky"

Erskine gave Dex a grin and they started walking over to the two.

Oh god, I thought, kill me now.

**Valkyrie's P.O.V **

Fletcher and I had a plan.

We were going to get some clothes from the boxes out the back and put them on hoping they would help us to fit in.

Fletcher was wearing a crisp white button down shirt with a brown tie and matching darker brown pants and vest.

I was wearing a dress which I was not really comfortable in. It had a corset underneath, which made it considerably hard to breathe. It had a tight bodice that was green, coral and white plaid with a green 3 hoop skirt. Fletcher also found a hat and insisted I wear it.

To be honest I felt like an idiot.

We walked out the back, where we found a back exit and walked down the street.

Everyone gave us looks and glares and I made myself believe that the looks were because of Fletchers hair, which wouldn't lose its spiky form no matter what we did and the glares were because they were jealous of my charming good looks.

We were talking to ourselves when I realised that the people would probably all be talking in that old English.

"Psst! Fletch! Remember how these people speak, if we converse in slang and what not they are going to suspect something."

"Miss Cain?" Fletcher said politely, very unlike him "We should continue on our way or our plan shall be ruined"

"Oh Fletch" I said

"Shame on you Miss Cain, You should really watch your tongue or people will suspect us to be witches"

"You are absolutely right Mr Renn." I answered trying to say it without giggling.

As we walked I saw some people out of the corner of my eye.

Wait a second….

"Oh my gosh, Fletcher! It's Erskine and Ghastly!" I said excitedly

"Why yes it is"

I saw also saw Dex and another guy with them. He had the same blonde hair and green eyes as in the photo so I was guessing that it was Skulduggery.

Don't get me wrong in the photo he was preety good looking but seeing him like that for real was a different story.

His eyes looked as if they could see straight into your soul and his hair was all neat and…all.

Oh god they were coming over.

"Shit Fletch!" I whispered so only he could hear it.

"That's Mr. Renn to you" he scolded and I really wanted to punch him for being so damn cocky but I knew it would probably be a bit strange if a girl suddenly beat up a guy, I mean it was the 1600s, I think at least, and from what I heard they were a very sexist lot.

"Good afternoon" Dex said flashing that gorgeous smile of his "Are you new around here"

"Why yes actually we are. You see," I said making my eyes water "There was a fire and, and…our parents and little sister didn't make it out in time and we don't have any other family so we have been walking for a while now to find this village, someone told us there was a place to stay and…" I wiped a tear from my eyes, looked down and let Fletcher continue for me.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with this" he said "But would you happen to know a place where we could stay for a little while?"

"Of course" Erskine said "My name's Erskine Revel and this is Dexter Vex, Ghastly Bespoke, and Skulduggery Pleasant."

"I'm Fletcher Renn and this is my younger sister Valkyrie Cain."

"Well Miss Cain, Mr Renn, there are a few guest rooms at the mayors estate not far from here."

"Thank you very much, we really appreciate it. Would you mind giving us the directions to the mayors house?" Fletch says.

Mission accomplished! Now we can figure out how to get home!

"Of course! You are welcome to come with us if you want. After all, the mayor is Skulduggery's dad" Ghastly said

This has been one very interesting day….

**A/N:  
Soo… How'd you like it? It would mean a lot if you reviewed.  
Did you know reviewing helps write faster?  
Anyway it would mean a lot and constructive criticism is welcome as long as you aren't a bitch about it.  
Keep reading, (hopefully)  
Sophie Elizabeth xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
I updated sooner! Just wanted to quickly thank everyone for all the reviews! x and to let people know that I still need a beta if anyone is interested :P **

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the family **

**Valkyrie's P.O.V**

I was still in shock knowing that we were going to stay with Skulduggery, while Fletcher chatted away to the guys. I only heard little snippets of their conversation.

"So I would just like to ask if you and Miss Cain were going to the ball my family is hosting tonight?" Ghastly asked Fletcher.

"I am not really sure. We just got here and we don't have anything to wear to such an event"

"My parents own the tailors so I'm sure they will have something for you to wear, you too Miss Cain. So do you think you would be able to make it?" Ghastly said this time addressing me.

I was still in my world of thoughts when a little shake from Fletch brought me back into reality.

"Oh sorry!" I say a little embarrassed "I am certain we would be able to make it but we wouldn't want to intrude on anything"

"Oh, no Miss Cain-" Erskine started but I stopped him "Please. Call me Valkyrie" I say still not used to the formality and politeness of this place.

"Okay, Valkyrie. We promise it's not an intrusion, the whole town is invited so it would only be right if we were grace by your presence" Erskine said still grinning. This made me blush but I looked down and quickly hid it.

"I guess we could go" Fletcher said.

"It's settled then. For now I have to call the carriage to go and take us to the Estate so we don't have to walk" Erskine and Ghastly walked off to go and sort out a carriage while we just stood there in an awkward silence.

**- Time Skip - **

We all loaded into the carriage and sat down.

I was opposite Skulduggery in the corner of the carriage trying my best to be as small as possible as to not be forced into the conversation.

They didn't seem to notice, the just carried on the loud conversation with Fletcher while I tried to think about how I ended up in this place.

Hmm. Fletcher picked up the photo from who knows when and teleported to Ghastly's shop in this time instead. I didn't think it possible until now to even time travel but we live in a world of magic.

Anything's possible.

I got a tap on the shoulder from someone and focussed on where I was.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked me "I'm really sorry about my friends, they can be a little rowdy at times"

"Oh no, please don't apologise, they seem nice and once again thank you on taking us in I don't know what we would have done if we didn't find anywhere to stay."

"Think nothing of it" He said just as we arrived at the estate.

"Here we are" said the coacher when we got out.

It was beautiful. It was a huge with house with large palms either side of it. The gravel way forked and joined together again forming a circle and in the middle of the circle was a fountain water feature.

"So, how do you like it here?" They asked me

"How do I like it? I love it is beautiful!" I exclaimed, I can't believe I would be living here.

"I'm glad you like it here"

We walked up to the big white doors and knocked.

When the door opened we saw a maid.

"Come in Mr Pleasant and friends" She said and we walked inside.

The first thing you see is the foyer with a few portraits in it.

"Tell father that I would like him to come into sitting room to talk"

The maid nodded and walked away.

We followed Skulduggery through the maze of gigantic rooms until we got to the sitting room.

We sat there for a bit and I was just about to say something when Skulduggery's father walked into the room with his mother and his younger sister.

"Hi, I'm Skulduggery's father Argon Prime and this is my wife, April Silver. You must be the new people everyone's talking about" Argon said

"Yes they are. Father, this is Miss Valkyrie Cain and her older brother Mr Fletcher Renn." Skulduggery introduced

"It's very nice to meet the both of you" he said smiling

"Well their parents dies in a tragic fire and they have nowhere else to stay so they were wondering If they could stay her for a little while."

"But of course they can stay here! Why don't you go show them to the two guest rooms up stairs." He said to Skulduggery then turned to Fletcher and I and asked "Were the two of you planning on going the ball held at Ghastly's parents' house this evening?"

"Yes that was the plan but we don't have anything to wear." I say sadly

"That shouldn't stop a beautiful girl like you from going to a ball. There's no time to go and stop by the tailors yourself but we will send a maid to go and get a dress for tonight and more for the rest of you trip, the same for you Mr Renn"

"Thank you so much Mr Prime how can we ever repay you?" I ask thank fully

"There is no need in repayment think of it as a gift now Gertrud" He said calling the maid who opened the door over "You are to show these to lovely people to their rooms and then fetch them both clothes to wear for tonight and some for the rest of their stay, take Charlie with you"

The maid nodded and lead us through the maze of rooms to our bedrooms, which by the way were huge.

"I hope you will be comfortable here, if not I can find another vacant room for you Miss?"

"No, no that's fine this is perfect!" I said and smiled, she just nodded and left.

A few minutes later another maid came in and started doing my hair in an elaborate bun.

I looked out of the window and thought 'What could possibly go wrong?'

**A/N:  
Hope you liked it, once again sorry for any grammatical mistakes and letting you know that I am still looking for a beta so if there are any volunteers just PM me ;) Also please review ! It gives me confidence that you actually like what I write. **

**I also need new people for this story and as you can see I am absolutely horrible at making up names so just to jazz it up a bit I am letting you create the characters! The form will be below and please only PMs **

**I know this is getting really long but I just have to say one more thing… Please let me know in a review or PM (It doesn't matter) who's P.O.V I should do because Valkyries is basically the only one at the moment and let me know if you think I should go back to the present for a chapter or half ;) **

**Form: **

**Name(taken and given): **

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**History: **

**Status in the town: **

**Ball gown/suit (if they are going to be at the ball): **

**Romance? With who?: **

**Anything else: **

**Keep Reading,  
Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
Heey again just a quickie up here…. 10 reviews with three chapters! That's a lot for me! So I just wanted to say thanks to some people…. **

**Savannah Runes, LillyMarie Gee, ReaderMagnifique, Vanity hail, Anonymous, sky667 and light raven (if I forgot you let me know and I will mention you in the next chapter (I have a conscious) **

**Thanks again for the reviews! x We will also be meeting a few oc s in the chapter! **

_I need a bitchy type girl or a stalker/drunken/prevy type guy to cause some problems in paradise _

**On with the chapter….. **

**Chapter 4: Preparations and Propositions **

**Val's P.O.V **

The maid left about 10 minutes ago to help the other one, Gertrud I think with the clothes.

I looked at me hair in the mirror and even I had to say that it looked amazing. I would have to thank her when I get the chance.

I was busy looking at myself in the mirror when I noticed someone in the mirror standing in the door way.

I turned and saw it was Skulduggery. I sighed in relief. I didn't really want someone I didn't know coming in here.

"Oh" I say "It's you

"Expecting someone else?" he said sounding a bit more like the skulduggery I know and love. Wait! Did I just think love? What is wrong with me? Don't think like that! Stupid, stupid Val!

I scolded myself through thoughts and shook my head.

He looked at me quizzically.

"Are you alright?" He asked me

"Yes, sorry I just got distracted in my thoughts" I say being ?

He looked at me for a second, doubt on his face "As long as you are alright" he said and turned to walked out the door.

I grabbed his arm at the last second and pulled him back.

Valkyrie you idiot!

"Would you like to take a walk in the garden?" I asked

"Sure Miss Cain" He replied

"Valkyrie" I corrected him

"Valkyrie" he agreed

We walked out of the room and down the stairs through the maze of extravagant rooms until we reached the door to the garden.

We stepped onto the porch and started walking through the garden.

It was beautiful. There were roses and violets. In every colour of blue and red imaginable. **(A/N: also other flowers in different colours I just don't have that big of a flower vocabulary) **

He saw my open mouth and decided to say something.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"It's more than beautiful!" I said in amazement

We keep going and chat a bit along the way but nothing exciting is happening! If this was the Skulduggery from the future he would have said something cocky by now.

By this time we have walked all the way to the front of the house.

I decide to make things a little more interesting and I will hate me for this later but it's just so boring right now….

I was about to say something when he beat me too it.

"Have you heard of a game called tag? You probably haven't not very many lady's would have but Ghastly, Erskine, Dex and I play it quite a lot?

Perfect.

I tag him on the upper arm shout "Tag" and run of in the direction of a stable.

He is still standing there dumbstruck so I stop, turn around and yell "If you can catch me before I get there you get to take me to the ball tonight" then turn and start running and sure enough he's following me.

I feel like an idiot running across a field of some yellow flowers, hitching my dress up and giggling like some little kid but, boy is it fun!

I was about five metres from touching the stable door when I felt arms grab me from behind and yank me backwards.

I struggle for a bit but give up.

We sit on the ground panting for a while.

"You are one, fast girl" he says between breaths

"Likewise" I say then realise my mistake when he cocks his head at an angle and looks really confused.

"Sorry I mean Your quite the runner yourself" I say worried, hopefully he buys it "My brother and I used to say it heaps" I said when he still had the funny expression on his face and laughed.

"What is so funny?" He asks me

I lie down on my back and just laugh. It's been a while since I had fun just being me without the magic and beating people up. I laugh at how crazy this whole situation is and about what is going to happen when we get back.

After a while he starts laughing with me, probably because of my face or something.

We were probably there for about ten minuted just laughing when I remembered about the ball.

"Oh, uh" I say sitting up and looking serious

Somehow he reads my mind.

He helps me up and we run across the field back to the house.

When we get inside he takes me to my room and helps get all the little bits and pieces out of my hair making sure not to ruin it.

I turn to go inside the room and he makes his way down the stairs when I remember something.

"Remember the deal" I call out to him

"Couldn't if I tried" He replied.

I go back into my room shut the door and slide down it so I am sitting on the floor.

I'm smiling like a giddy person thinking of the future and what consequences my actions would have on it.

**Elsewhere at the same time: **

Ghastly had disappeared with Bryony supposedly gone to get ready at the tailors and the other two were getting ready for the ball and talking about the rumours going around.

**Aubrey's P.O.V **

I was sitting in the carriage with my twin. Audrey.

She is the more quiet type. She reads and is smart and shy. She is like the polar opposite of me.

I am the loud, talkative, confident, sporty person who is friends with everyone.

We match perfectly.

I ran a hand through my long dark brown hair which was loose for now and looked into my small hand mirror.

My royal blue eyes were heavily lidded with dark lashes looked happy and lively; I had pale and thin lips just like Audrey. We were the exact same and no one can tell us apart if we don't want them to.

I noticed my skin was pale. It has always been like that just today it seemed too pale.

"Sister dear, does my skin look different to you today?" I ask her seriously

"Bree, relax it's the same as always!" she said trying to calm me down but her eyes still focused on the book.

"You didn't even see it!" I say arguing which I shouldn't because she always wins arguments

"I don't need to. You are always so obsessed with how you look. Like do you remember yesterday you asked me if you =r hair was shorter and you were convinced someone cut it.

"Fine you win" I give in

She looks at me and smiles.

"You are really creeping me out so just spill

She giggles a bit.

"This is about the ball isn't it?" I ask her

"May-be" she says

"It is isn't it? I was right!" I say nearly shouting then quieting own at the looks I was getting from the driver. He is one creepy man…

"Fine it is!

"What about the ball?

She looks down

"What about the ball?" I repeat this time insisting a little more

"Well…" she hesitated

"Don't hesitate just tell me! I'm dying over here!

She stopped and I was about to start a yelling fit when she pulled out a mask from her bag

"A mask? A ball and a mask…a ball and I mask" I muttered for a while until I finally got it "It's a masquerade ball!" I squealed

The driver turned around and I was instantly silent looking at my hands in my lap.

Audrey giggled again and I glared causing her to be silent this time.

She knows about my temper and knows it is nothing to be reckoned with.

We finally arrived at the Mayors estate and knocked on the door.

Don't ask me why we are here but Bryony said something about taking someone kind of hostage so she wouldn't have to get ready in the presence of the guys.

Oh well.

"Em… Aubrey" Audrey asked

"I get it, you don't feel comfortable with kidnapping someone you don't know, you can go wait in the carriage" I say fully understanding her situation.

She nodded quickly silently thanking me and ran back to go and hop in the carriage.

The door opened and was none other than Mr Pleasant himself.

"Good afternoon Mr Pleasant" I say mockingly than laugh and run around him up the stairs.

He chases after me and I continue up the stairs.

"What do you want?" he shouts angrily

"I just came here to pick up someone. I mean something! Something!

Damn! I just blew my cover!

Someone opens the door and looks outside confused probably wondering what all the racket is.

I grab her arm and pull her our so she is following me.

She lets out a shriek and I laugh.

"Please do not scream!" I whisper to her when I think we lost him "Bryony just did not want you to have to spend your time preparing for a ball with this bunch of hilly billy's least of all going there with them. I would just be awful!" I say

"Wait so Bryony planned this whole thing?" she asked me confused "Who are you by the way? I am Valkyrie Cain

"Oops, I probably should have told you that first" I risk a glance around the corner and see that Skulduggery is coming "Okay, let us start again shall we?" I say quickly wanting to be out of here as soon as possible "I am Aubrey and am an adept. Yes you look shocked but I am no fool and can easily tell that ring on your finger is filled with death magic and I am getting vibes of elemental coming off you so it must mean you are not that new to all of this. I have a twin and we are Bryony's closest friends" I look around the corner but this time Skulduggery sees me. Damn! "I am also guessing thayt at the pace Skulduggery is running he will be here in about…5 seconds so go, go, go!

I grab her hand and we bolt for the front door.

Burst out of it and load into the carriage. The driver starts driving and we are safe.

"What happened to make you take so long?" Audrey asked as soon as we were moving

"None of your business!" I retort

"Well actually it is, but if you're going to be that way…

"You no longer have the right to speak to me!" I say and turn to face away from her

"Fine then! Go off and pout!" she says and does the same

"Please try not to mind me, I will be here if either of you need me." Valkyrie says

Shit! I totally forgot about her!

**A/N:  
Yaaay! Longer chapter! Well for me anyway….  
I only got time to include 2 OCs: Audrey Bee and Aubrey Dee created by smeggie99, so thanks for the OCs ! **

**Thanks to all the other people who created OCs as well, they will be included in later chapters **

_Also I realised that there weren't any problems in this fic and every fic needs a problem of sorts to make it interesting, so like I mentioned before if anyone would like to make a bitchy jealous type girl or a stalker/pervy/drunken type guy that would be great ! also if anyone had any suggestions they are also welcome :P _

**Sorry for the late update but someone reported me for my abandoned syot for hunger games and I wasn't allowed to update **

**Until the next time  
Keep reading,  
Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I am really sorry for the… I can't even say late anymore, update! I really hope those of you who liked are continuing with it! I may not be able to update as often as I used to seeing as I have so much stuff at the moment. Enough of my ranting though, enjoy this! - **

**Chapter 5 – Ball gowns and baddies **

**Val's POV **

I stood up in front of the full length mirror and examined myself. Not too shabby, if I do say so myself. The dress Gertrud had given me was a long sleeved navy blue, so dark it almost looked black. It was low cut and had no back. I nodded at my appearance checking my hair for the billionth time. I didn't really know what happened to me but I seem a lot more girly in this time period.

At least I didn't have to wear heels. Apparently there was no such thing back in the day… a long time ago, and seeing as the dresses are so long, everyone just wears knee high lace up boots. Kind of like my combats at home that Ghastly made for me. I wonder what the Ghastly of this time would think of himself in the future? Weird mental image of young and old Ghastly standing next to each other. To be honest, I can't really imagine calling anyone else Ghastly but the one from our time, I mean, it feels so wrong, if you get what I mean.

I was with Bryony, Aubrey, Audrey and Ghastly.

We all mad small talk before the coach arrived at the mayors mansion where the ball was being held.

I stepped out first and was surprised to see Skulduggery, Erskine, Dex and Anton just waiting for us and oh my lord. I swear if Erskine was attractive in our time, he even better looking now. And Dex still had that charm about him. Anton was still the silent brooding character he was.

Aubrey's date was Anton, their personalities were basically the same, Audrey the more hyper one had her arm linked with Dex's. I don't know why they hadn't arranged this sooner. They were all like perfect for each other! Okay, the little matchmaker inside of me is going to shut up now.

"You look rather beautiful tonight." Skulduggery greeted me and I couldn't help but blush. Seriously! What is wrong with me today! I am not supposed to act like this! I am Valkyrie Cain! Girl who saved the world on numerous occasions, killed a half god at 13, and killed two more proper gods with 14! I got rid of the remnants and stopped two of Mevolent's infamous generals! Oh god! I'm going to stop ranting, over reacting and over using this exclamation mark! …

Anyway! Back to normal cheery self.

We walked inside and I found this to be quite like the requiem ball that was hosted not that long ago.

"Hello!" Said a girl, almost too cheerfully, "You must be Miss Cain! I'm Alysha Sparks!" She said stretching out her hand for me to shake.

I smiled and said hello to this strange girl. Her face was happy and enthusiastic but one's eyes cannot lie. The jealously was basically leaking from them.

"Why hello Skulduggery. It's nice to see you!" She said and practically threw herself on him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening Alysha, Sapphire." He said, nodding to the both of them.

That's when I realised there was another girl behind the obnoxious one.

She seemed okay, at least a little better than this one.

I smiled at her and she just glared and gave me her best: Bitch, I don't like you. Look.

One second thoughts… They were as ad as each other.

We talked, or conversed as I should say, for a little while longer until Skulduggery made an excuse for us to get out of their way.

"Sorry about those two. Alysha… I have no words for, but Sapphire's okay really, once you get to know her. My father took her in when she was six after her family died so you could almost call us siblings." He explained.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked me politely.

I nodded, "Sure!" I said smiling.

He walked off and I was there just tapping my foot for a while when something came to mind.

My phone and out clothes were still at Ghastly's parents shop. Oh god! If someone finds them we'll be dead!

I quickly try to push through the crowd trying to find fletcher to see him having a conversation with another guy.

I grab him by the shoulders.

"Fletcher! We left our phones and clothes in that room! If someone sees them! We're toast!" I exclaimed.

"Um, no. You left your phone. Mine's right here." He said taking it out of his pocket.

I was about to say something when the other guy cut me off.

"I beg your pardon, but what is that? And how can one simply 'be' toast. Also, what is toast? I am rather confused." The man stated.

Really?! Right now?! Kill me now why don't you.

Just then the glass form the windows broke and people came flooding in.

These people consisted of hollow men, and evil looking dudes, and minions and zombies and stuff like that. Speaking of zombies… I wonder how scapegrace is doing. It mmust be horrible to live in a glass jar as a head and not being able-

Wait what?! What I said before was not a wish! It's called freaking sarcasm! Oh, but wait! No, you don't have any god damned sarcasm in this century, do they?! No, I didn't bloody well think so!

People were being taken or just simply murdered, depending on who they were.

Now I was really starting to panic. I tried to run but was grabbed from behind and teleported somewhere. At first I thought it was Fletch, but then I realised there was more than one living teleporter around these days. Why everything has to be so complicated I really do not know.

I was taken to a cell and thrown in there. I was left to think about who had taken me and all of those other people and even why they did it in the first place. Then I remembered the only other reasonable bad guy that was around now and was capable of causing such a scene… Well, more than a scene, but you know what I'm saying. Back to the point. The only bad guy I could think of, was also one of the people I was most terrified of.

Mevolent.

**A/N:  
I must admit, this wasn't exactly my best work, but I'm sick and am really lacking in the concentration department. Please review and let me know what you think and give me any other ideas you have! I still need a beta if anyone is up for the job :) Thanks to all of you who submitted a character and if they weren't in this, they will for sure be in the next chapter :) **

**If any of you are directioners like me, go and check out my bestie on the one direction fanfiction site. - this is the link to her most amazing fic! - ** ?sid=37250&textsize=0&chapter=1

**Love you all! **

**Keep reading,  
Sophie Elizabeth xx**


End file.
